


The Band's Reputation

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Arguments, F/F, Female Evelynn, Fluff, Futa, Futanari, Futanari Ahri, Girl Penis, K/DA, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: K/DA's a popular band. The two most infamous members, Ahri and Evelynn, are thick as thieves, and their dynamic contributes in no small part to said popularity. That's what happens when you get two very flirty best friends and put them on the same band together: copious amounts of sexual tensions, and feelings simmering just under the surface.Kai'Sa, honestly, just wishes the two of them would get a room and stop embarrassing her.
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	The Band's Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Lyntune
> 
> Skip 3/4 of the way down for smut, rest is fluff. There's an argument about halfway in, if you wish to avoid.

* * *

"Look at you, all awake in the early hours of the morning!" Ahri cooed, bouncing to a stop beside Evelynn. She was a picture of perfection, even early as it was. Ahri wouldn't dare to be caught dead in any situation where she didn't look perfect, and so her honey-blonde hair was expertly done, a light dusting of makeup decorated her face, and every inch of her was perky and bubbly. 

Very much unlike the person she was, at that very moment, throwing herself over. Evelynn looked like a demon dragged out of the pits of hell; her hair was mussed, askew, her lipstick a smidge smeared from where she hadn't bothered to clear it off the night before, and a thoroughly done look in her eyes. Her appearance looked like the picture definition of ‘I just had sex', which seemed to be her default state after waking up - whether it was true or not left purposely ambiguous. 

Without missing a beat Ahri’s eyes flicked down, peering over Evelynn’s shoulder and down into her cleavage. A smirk crossed her lips and a humm purred up in her throat, while a finger started to trace along Eve’s upper arm. “And you’re looking good, too. My treat.” 

"Ahri," Evelynn said, voice measured and even. With two fingers she grabbed the back of Ahri's wrist and lifted her arm off her shoulders before none too gently shoving it aside. "With all due respect - of which there’s little - it's way too fucking early for you to be shouting. Chill out."

"Oh? I can't greet my favourite person?" Ahri leaned forward and pouted, her fluffy pink bed robe falling about her chest and slipping along pale, white skin. It was more like the kimonos she favoured from her home, and it was cut far too scandalous for anything other than the bedroom - barely reaching her upper thighs, the folds loose in all the wrong - or right, depending on one's point of view - places, baring deep glimpses of cleavage and flashes of inner thigh that bordered on risque. “Especially when she’s looking so _ravishing._ ”

"It's seven in the fucking morning," Evelynn deadpanned, pouring the last drop of black liquid into her mug. "Stop being so loud."

Ahri swiped the mug from Evelynn before she could grab it herself, and lifted it to sinfully plump lips. The magenta-haired woman directed a glare that could freeze hell over at her, but the fox-girl nonchalantly supped from the rim of the mug with almost exaggerated movements, her lips snug around the rim, her neck extended dramatically to show her rhythmic swallowing. She immediately pulled a face and set it down, a deep pout on her face. 

"Ick," she murmured. "Black. How can you stand to drink that stuff? It's gross."

"I drink it every single morning," Evelynn told her irritably. "And you still grab it, every -"

"-single morning," Kai'Sa followed along, idly munching cereal on the countertop nearby. She watched the proceedings like a bystander in a movie, totally ignored by the two as they went about their daily routine.

"Yeah, in the hopes that you'll pick up some good habits," Ahri countered, shrugging. Her breasts bobbed in the loose robes, and Evelynn not at all subtly stared. She was never subtle about anything, and everyone knew it. There was nothing awkward in it anymore, and especially not between the two girls. If anything, Ahri liked the attention from her closest friend. 

"God, you're still talking," Evelynn murmured, cradling her coffee in her hands protectively. "Can you just be quiet for another hour? I know it's hard for you, but please -"

"Oh, come on," Ahri protested. "It's not every day I get to see you at seven! You're always sleeping until, like, two in the afternoon."

"That's an exaggeration," Evelynn deadpanned. "I don't sleep that late... unless we had something the night before, actually, come to think about it."

"Or someone," Kai'Sa muttered into her cereal, and garnered herself a look of ire from Evelynn. With well-practiced smoothness that indicated just how many times the scene had played out before, Kai'Sa tapped at the screen of a nearby tablet. "Apparently, you've been sleeping with - uh -" She squinted. "-Malcolm? Malcolm Graves."

"Have I?" Evelynn murmured into her cup, eyebrows lifting. Her lashers fluttered about her sides, undulating like snakes. 

"Tabloids, you know," Kai'Sa said, chewing on her cereal as she watched Ahri carefully. She was ever the perceptive girl, despite her very clear aversion to... almost everything the K/DA group got into. 

"Oh, I know," Evelynn hummed, "I just didn't bother to get his name."

"Eeeeeeeeevieee," Ahri whined, throwing another arm over Evelynn's shoulders. The rose-haired singer cursed as a dollop of coffee slipped from her mug and hit the counter, and directed a glare at the blonde-haired fox that assailed her. "Let's not talk about stuffy old boys - you've got a cutie hanging off your arms right here, after all."

It was punctuated with a wink that Evelynn absolutely did not appreciate. "So I'm painfully aware." Evelynn hissed in a breath and closed her eyes, while her free hand rose to pinch the bridge of her nose. "And if said cutie doesn't remove her arm from my shoulder in the next three seconds and stop being so fucking loud, I will physically flip her over my shoulder and onto the counter."

"Wow." Ahri pulled back smoothly, moving to lean down and press her forearms into the counter. Her chest jutted forward appetizingly, the flesh squished in by her biceps, and Kai'Sa hastily averted her gaze. Evelynn didn't seem to bother whatsoever, and her eyes were heavily lidded as she stared down. "Early morning Eve is mean."

Another silent sigh left from Eve's lips. "I don't get paid enough to share a house with you.”

"And you wouldn't be able to last if you were sharing a room with me, either," Ahri quipped, winking sultrily.

"That makes no sense in the context of what I was saying," Evelynn retorted smoothly, sipping her drink. "Besides, you and I both know you don't have even half my stamina."

"Oh?" Ahri's ears flicked inquisitively. "Is that a challenge, Eve?"

"No, it's not," Evelynn said evenly. "Between us, there's no challenge. I'd win."

"Ohhhh." Ahri hummed knowingly. "So early morning Evie is mean _and_ flirty. Interesting."

"Get those dirty thoughts out of your head, you slutty fox." Evelynn pushed away from the counter, still cradling her coffee. "I'm using the upstairs washroom for the next hour or so. Don't bother me."

"We need to be out of the house by eight-thirty-five," Kai'Sa told her dutifully, still working at her cereal. "...Just letting you both know."

"Make sure Ahri doesn't follow me, and I won't be late getting ready." With that, Evelynn sauntered off with her hips swinging and feet perfectly placed in a seductive gait that could have been considered inappropriate in public. Ahri and Kai'Sa both stared for far too many moments, one with an unreadable expression and the other just spooning food into her mouth.

"She was just about to ask me to join her, you know," the fox chirped, flashing Kai'Sa a wink. Ever the shameless flirt, Ahri never missed a beat with anyone, opportune or not. 

Kai'Sa’s reply was to munch dutifully on her cereal. "Ahri, you’re seriously the only person that would go -” the purple-haired dancer stopped, paused, and snapped out a finger. “- _that_ chick? The femme fatale? Let me bother her when I know she hates waking up in the morning.”

“Femme fatale?” Ahri put a finger to her chin and plopped herself on the countertop, almost right on top of Kai’Sa. Her strange, almost crystalline tails flicked around her, moving in strange patterns. “Don’t you need, like, a bunch of kills to be considered one of those? I don’t think Eve’s anything close to that.”

“First, no,” Kai’Sa replied evenly, “and second why are you insinuating that Evelynn’s killed peo - Why are you questioning the _number_ of people, instead of literally anything else in that sentence?”

“Because I know Eve wouldn’t hurt a hair on my head.” Ahri set a hand behind her and leaned back, as if she wasn’t currently dangling over the edge of a countertop. It was a remarkable display of fitness and flexibility, to be sure, but Kai’Sa wasn’t fazed. 

“Not for lack of trying.”

Ahri let out a full-bodied laugh that could have made the most stoic woman or straight-laced man swoon. 

* * *

“Ahri,” Evelynn said evenly, her voice measured, “move that ass out of my way.”

“Geeze, Evie,” Ahri giggled, “So crude.”

“You take up far too much space,” said the other woman, pushing her aside with her hips. She retrieved a jacket from a hook and swept it over her shoulders, and tugged it into place smoothly. 

“Are you calling me fat, Eve?” Ahri teased, shifting back to bump Evelynn with her own hip. The much wider swell made a more significant impact, rocking Evelynn to the side, and giving Ahri the opportunity to brush her tails along her spine. 

Evelynn smirked and reached around, under Ahri’s arms, and clamped a hand on one of Ahri’s breasts. She squeezed and groped for a quick moment, far faster than Ahri could follow, and the fox let out an indignant yelp. She slapped Evelynn’s hand with a tail the consistency of crystal, but that didn’t perturb the succubus of a woman in the least; she smirked a little more and squeezed down, groping Ahri’s chest without qualm.

“Wow,” Ahri scoffed, her voice a smile. “Do you usually go around feeling up girls?”

“On occasion.” Eve’s voice was a smooth drawl. “I gotta say, some of you is a little too… _plump._ ”

Ahri barked out a laugh, and slapped Eve’s hand again. The woman with rose-coloured hair shifted back, a smile on her lips. She didn’t let up, and playfully swatted Ahri’s equally large as she moved away, ever one to keep the advantage.

“Just saying,” Evelynn followed up, voice smooth as silk. She tittered into the back of her hand, eyes scanning over Ahri. Ahri raised a golden eyebrow, letting the woman stare; she set a hand on a broad hip and pushed it out, presenting herself as if Eve was a photographer.

“Need a picture?” 

“A picture of how you’re still not ready? No, this is a common occurrence.” Evelynn was all smiles, but Ahri puffed out her cheeks.

“Only because - wait, hey.” She pouted. “I see how it is.”

“I -”

“Every time,” Kai’Sa lamented, still holding Ahri’s jacket in her hands. “Guys, the car’s waiting. Can we try and not leave the house -” She checked her phone “-fifteen minutes late _every time?_ ”

“Tell that to Eve.” Ahri shrugged, popping her chin up. “Her fault.”

“You got here first, so you should have been _ready_ first,” Evelynn replied, similarly shrugging. “Not my fault you needed me to hold your hand.”

“K, first, you didn’t,” Ahri protested, waggling a finger, “and second - I mean, if you’re _offering…_ but, well, isn’t that too lewd, even for you?”

Evelynn laughed properly, yet at the same time flicked her ponytail with dignification. She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut short when Kai’Sa unceremoniously threw Ahri’s jacket at the fox’s face, using it as an impromptu coathook. 

“...Nice,” Ahri murmured, voice muffled.

“Now _this_ is a style I can get behind,” Evelynn chuckled, patting Ahri’s jacket-covered head. “Meet you outside, dear.”

“One day, we’re going to get there so late we’re forced to change in the car,” Kai’Sa deadpanned, staring at Ahri’s not-at-all sheepish face. 

“What can I say? I see a pretty girl, I flirt.” 

Kai’Sa rolled her eyes and spun on her heel. “Seriously…”

* * *

The changing room was large, and had a selection of _stuff_ that made Ahri squeal with delight. Make-up and polishes and all sorts of products that made the girlish side of her happy, along with refreshments in the form of cool drinks and those tasty little mini doughnuts that she just _loved._ K/DA always got the best choice of things - from foods to products to rooms, they were offered the best simply because of their reputation and skill. They were _good,_ and everyone wanted to make nice.

That was why the four of them were given leave to change in a room large enough to hold three bands at the same time, or an entire runway of models. They had makeup artists and stylists on standby, ready and waiting for them to dress before applying the finishing touches to them - something that would be entirely unnecessary, since Ahri was already picture-perfect, and once she was done with her friends, they would be, too. 

Their outfits waited in the room, as always. Though they all took their classic K/DA uniforms home with them after every performance, they were always somehow collected, pressed, cleaned, and then set exactly where they were needed - in this case, the changing room. None of the girls thought anything of it as they peeled off comfy casual clothes and started to dress, laying out lean stockings and tight sections of dark cloth. However, to say that they dressed with professionalism and efficiency would have been entirely too far of a stretch - though they’d done it many times before, there was never a moment where the girls weren’t teasing or playing around with one another, and even now there was no difference. 

“Hmmmmm,” Ahri pouted, staring into the mirror with an exaggerated expression. The lower half of her bodysuit was secured around her broad, womanly hips, and fit perfectly against her flat, gently toned stomach. It was tight, nearly sinfully so, outlining every last curve and line that it touched, from the lines that led down her pelvis to her button-like navel. The bodysuit terminated in something like booty shorts that only barely reached her upper thighs, and with her stockings currently set to the side, it left her long, lean legs on full and seductive display.

Ahri really liked her outfit, if she did say so herself. She’d designed it, in part, for herself - she thought those one-pieces people wore as part of their outfits were cute, and had her uniform designed as one. K/DA’s manager was fine with it, since each one of their outfits was meant to play up their sex appeal - and Ahri had it in droves. The tight-fighting one-piece was perfect, and Ahri enjoyed it. So what if she liked flashing her body? It was her best feature - other than her stellar personality, of course - and she liked showing it off.

A bit too much, if one asked Kai’Sa, who stood to the side flushing scarlet as Ahri leaned forward into the large mirrors, pulling her tight outfit up her chest. While it was secured around the lower half, she hadn’t managed to pull it around her chest, and so she leaned forward into the mirror as if to peer at her work closely. It had the effect of letting her large, white, and very much naked mounds of her breasts hang forward as gravity took its toll, with each tug and lift causing them to jiggle just a little bit. 

Ahri had no shame in her nudity, either, but the others weren’t nearly so scandalous. She enjoyed their attention all the same, however it was; whether it was Kai’Sa’s bright blushing and furtive glances, or Evelynn’s cool, appreciative gaze - and, okay, _maybe_ she played it up a little, but it was _fun._ However, as fun as it was to tease her bandmates by leaning into the mirror, flashing gratuitous view of her tits with each roll of her shoulders, she found herself getting quickly frustrated as her outfit refused to follow along.

“Eeeeve,” Ahri whined, puffing out a frustrated breath. Her ears twitched and her brow furrowed, with teeth digging into a soft lip moments later. “I can’t get these stupid cups to fit!”

Evelynn looked over calmly, still adjusting her own outfit. The back was left undone as she focused on pulling her dress into the perfect fit, which normally involved adjustment, readjustment, taking it off, and then putting it on again. “Oh? Maybe you shouldn’t have had all those snacks, darling.”

“Evelynn!” Ahri shouted with mock indignation, pushing her spine up straight in a way that caused her breasts to bounce and Kai’Sa to flush like a tomato. “Are you calling me fat?”

“I’m saying you put on weight, yes,” Evelynn said dryly, her voice straight and even as an arrow - only someone who had known her for as long as Ahri, or, at least, the rest of K/DA, could have noticed the teasing undercurrent to her tone. “Have you seen your waistline?”

“Smooth as an hourglass?” Ahri swept a hand down her side for emphasis, outlining the narrow waist and broad swells of her hips. “I mean, _I_ know, but I didn’t know you were looking, Eve.”

“Smooth.” Evelynn rolled her eyes. “Of course I am.” 

Ahri, for a moment, paused, flustered, and then smiled with effortless charm. “You know, flattery would get you pretty far in my bed, Eve, but it’s not going to get you out of helping me.”

“I wasn’t aware that I was helping you with anything,” Evelynn hummed, stepping away from her end of the counter. “What’s wrong?”

“My outfit won’t fit,” Ahri repeated, pouting again. She switched tracks easily, deftly dipping into whatever persona she wanted. “I can’t get it up around my chest.”

“What, did you grow a cup size, or something?” Evelynn asked, walking over with steady clicks of her heels. She threw her words out mockingly, knowing of the sheer unlikelihood of what she said but doing it anyway. 

“Oh? Am I not big enough for you, Evie?” Ahri giggled, a ghost of a shiver passing through her buxom frame as Evelynn settled in behind her. 

“Big enough for any woman,” Evelynn replied, throwing in a bit of the charm that earned her the femme fatale title so many tabloids plastered about. “And apparently, too big for your own outfit. Perhaps that’s where all your brains went, hm?”

Evelynn rapped on Ahri’s head, causing ears to flex and her pout to rise. “Hey! You’re not the only one that can flip a girl, you know.”

The diva with hair the colour of a purple-red rose chuckled. She didn’t respond as her hands set themselves on Ahri's ribcage, drawing an instinctive 'that tickles!' and a pointed brushing aside of any feelings as to how nice it felt. Evelynn merely clicked her tongue as her hands rose up further, grasping at the ends of the black, latex-like cloth, and tried to pull it up. She found that, true to Ahri's words, the cups of the bodysuit didn't rise up properly and hug the bottoms of her chest, and seemed at least a size too small in all respects.

"Odd." Evelynn inclined her head. "Maybe you have grown, or this shrunk a bit. Doesn't look any tighter than usual...."

Her eyes scanned over Ahri's body, and hands quickly tugged at her wide hips to spin her around. Ahri went along with it with a giggle, liking the way she suddenly played model for Evelynn, allowing gleaming eyes to scan over the lines and contours of her womanly body as she wished. Just as quickly Ahri was pushed back into the same position, tails pushed out of the way for ease, with Eve's hands idly rubbing circles into her hips.

"...Have you considered going out like this?" Eve hummed, innocent and light, long-nailed fingers flicking out to the white cloth hanging off of a chair. "Your tits are going to be covered with that, after all, and it's not like this little thing -" she grabbed at the ends of the bodysuit and hoisted it up for emphasis "-provides any support for these."

Ahri's lips formed a line. It was true that her bodysuit didn't really provide much support, and that her tiny little jacket covered her chest otherwise, but that was how it was meant to be; her chest was large, perky, and plump, and stood up well enough without a limiting bra. Her outfit wouldn't work nearly as well with one, and so the minimal support from the bodysuit allowed her natural curves to shine; likewise, she wasn't about to let slip a nipple by going without it.

"...As much as you'd like a nip-slip, Eve," Ahri drawled, ears flicking around, "We can save that stuff for private. Others? Not so much. I'm, at least, conscious about our image."

Evelynn blinked, slow and cat-like. "...Is that supposed to mean something?"

_Ah,_ Ahri thought. _Oops._

Ahri cocked her head and quickly wet her lips. "Other than 'help me, Evie, pretty please?'"

Evelynn blinked again, but inlined her head. A soft smile graced her lips and fingers brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she said, "leave it to Evelynn, then, dear."

Ahri let out a silent, internal sigh. _Nailed it._

Fingers slipped under the top of her outfit, pushing an inch-deep before slipping around. She loosened the tight fabric around her ribcage, moving around the width of her ribcage and then down under her breast. She freed up cloth, stretched it out, and tugged it into place, letting it snap securely against the skin. Her hands moved to the undersides of Ahri's breasts, making the fox-girl coo as palms caressed the undersides of the doughy mounds - but, with professionalism, Evelynn propped her breasts up as if fluffing them out in the way that Ahri so liked to do when making sure her puppies looked good, and then let go.

Evelynn adjusted the outfit around her breasts easily, sweeping cloth up and around, tucking it all into place. It was a tighter fit than usual, but Evelynn managed it with the kind of skill that indicated years of experience - in tailoring clothing, and in dressing -and undressing - girls. Ahri felt shivers pass up and down her spine at the simple touches, the fluttering of fingers and the tucking of clothing. Evelynn was quick and efficient, moving dutifully, but her hands lingered in far too many places and at far too often a frequency to ever be considered innocent by anyone. 

Evelynn hummed after a long moment, her hands sliding down the flat plane of Ahri's stomach to rest on her hips. The movement of her hands was a slow crawl, and for a moment, Ahri's breathing hiked and her tails trembled - but just for a moment. 

"Good enough," the woman said at last, eyeing her work. "It's a shame the tailors messed this up, this time around. Odd, but I'll be having a word with them."

Ahri grinned cheekily. "So I didn't get any bigger, huh?"

"You didn't feel like it, no," Eve said casually, and Ahri barked out a flustered laugh.

"Tease."

"Guilty as charged." Evelynn's hands traced circles into her hips again. The moment lingered for longer than would happen between anyone else, and Ahri ran her tongue over full lips. 

"Thanks, Eve," she said, honestly. "You're the best."

"I know." The singer smiled smugly. Ahri made to pull away and spin out of her hands, but Eve tutted. "A moment..."

With deft fingers she plucked at Ahri's heart-shaped earring, the one she always had in her left ear when in full K/DA regalia. Now the piercing's hole was empty, as Ahri had neglected to wear anything else that morning. With deft and quick movements the diva brought it up and snapped it into place, her fingers only ghosting over Ahri's ear as she went about her work. The light touches were, somehow, worse for Ahri, as her sensitive ears made each light touch feel like fire. She gasped softly at the touch, teeth immediately digging into her plush lip, and Eve let out a little smile.

She pulled back and grabbed at Ahri's white, cropped jacket. "Arms."

"Playing dress-up?" Ahri asked, lips twisting into a coy smirk.

"I always have to, lest you do it wrong," Eve said casually. “Ah, and here I thought you liked my hands on you.”

“Oh, I do, babe,” Ahri hummed conversationally, a wink in her eye.

Her white crop jacket was slipped down one arm and then tugged over the other, the fabric whispering against clean, fair skin like silk. Evelynn tucked it down and set it into place easily, smoothly, adjusting it down around Ahri's generous bust and clasping it in place. It looked like it wasn't up to the task of covering her impressive mounds, but that was nothing more than a calculated design. Evelynn hummed as her hands gripped the undersides of Ahri's chest and set them bouncing up, adjusting them in place as Ahri so often did for herself.

Fingers lingered for a second too long before slipping away, and Ahri almost pouted. Her eyes flicked back as Evelynn retreated, as quick and formless as a shadow. "Not going to help me put on my stockings, _dear_?"

She turned around in Eve's grasp, and for a moment, the two were face-to-face - relatively speaking, given that Evelynn had some height on her - with their bodies just an inch apart. Her large bust was just shy of grazing Eve's, their stomachs hovering over one another, and limbs just a touch away from being entwined. The moment lasted and passed in a second, a single note of tension in their little dance.

"Leg up," Evelynn demanded, clicking her fingers, and Ahri dutifully obliged. A leg was lifted and set on a chair, and there Evelnn was, one hand grasping a black stocking and the other wrapping around a smooth, well-formed calf. Black fabric slid up, covering milky, creamy skin by the inch, leaving tight-fitting cloth in its wake. It was just as seductive a sight, if not more, given how tight the stockings hugged her limbs; nothing was left to the imagination, that was for sure. 

First one leg, then the other. Evelynn did it quickly and easily. It wasn't her first time dressing Ahri up, and Ahri would be damned if it was the last - she liked the feeling of those hands on her, pulling and snapping at clothing, following along with the things she did each day on pure instinct with the same level of unconscious effort. They'd been together for so long that their mannerisms were like second nature, and it showed. 

The tops of her stockings were snapped into place against her plump, yet toned, thighs, and Evelynn stared at them as if measuring it with a ruler. 

"What's wrong?" Ahri giggled, the laughter passing off her flash of nervousness. _Maybe, her mind_ thought, _she's going to say I have been eating too much -_

"Making sure the gap is just right," Eve drawled, low and throaty, fingers trailing over the gap between stocking and shorts. "Your fans might blow a gasket, otherwise."

Ahri swallowed thickly, but outwardly hummed. "No fans here today, Eve, sweetie. Juuuust us girls."

Her wink was met with a raised eyebrow. "Who do you think is going to buy all these pictures?"

" _Aw_ , don't tell me you don't have a picture of me in your room," Ahri purred, leaning into the girl. If Evelynn tried to rise, there was a good chance she'd bump her head into her cleavage. 

"I do," Eve confirmed easily. "All those silly selfies you take and frame."

Ahri knew the ones - her and Eve at the spa, at a massive set of waterfalls, at a beach... Eve trying to dunk Ahri's head into a fishbowl, another of them getting ready in the morning when Eve was decidedly not dressed - there might have been one with Evelynn threatening her with a knife, but she couldn't recall. 

"You could just throw them out," Ahri cooed, fluttering her lashes and tails in equal measure, "but it's so cute that you saved them!"

"I did. Throw them out, that is. You replaced them, three times. I gave up."

"Geez, and _just_ when you were starting to sound romantic." Ahri shook her head. "Anyways, I mean, like, a poster. I'm sure you have a poster of me in your room."

"I don't," Eve said flatly, pulling back. 

"C'mon, even Kai does! Right, Kai?"

Kai’Sa's face had long since been buried in her hands as she averted her gaze from the goings-on. The poor girl had no ability to control her blushes, and she was as bright as a tomato. Sometimes, Ahri wondered just how the girl was able to go through with wearing her scandalous, practically painted-on outfit when her reactions were so visceral. 

"She does," Ahri confirmed. 

"She's been a fan of you since before this band, you dumb fox." Evelynn's eyes rolled, her lashes fluttering as she turned back to the mirror. Still, a smile played at her lips, and Ahri indulged in the sight. "Enough of that - help me with my zipper.”

"Your wish is my command," Ahri spoke, her tone carrying a bright note. Fingers gently tugged at Evelynn's zipper, sliding it up slowly and carefully. They all knew full well that Eve could do it herself and that Ahri was taking her time, but on one said anything toward it. 

Eve looked nice in her outfit, that was for sure. It was like a minidress from the bottom-down, a skirt that extended from the bottom of her ribcage, somewhere above her navel, down to the upper reaches of her thighs. It was cut tastefully short, bordering on _not enough_ and _too much_ , leaving people dying to see more. It was tight, hugging wide hips and a gently curving waist, and leaving bare her long legs - longer than Ahri’s, even.

Her chest was much more modest in size, and wrapped tight by an elegant halter-style top that wrapped around the slender curve of her neck. It ended just below her the lines of her sloping breasts and wrapped snug, looking as if it was incapable of holding them in place and leaving everyone on the edge of their seats _waiting_ for something that wouldn’t come. It also left a gratuitous display of side-boob, which, in Ahri’s not so humble opinion, was _hot._ Really, Ahri felt no shame in letting her eyes linger. Eve was hot, she was hot, all of them were hot - it was totally okay for her to ogle. 

Probably. 

"There," Ahri husked, a touch lower than she would use with others. Her hands brushed the hair that dangled over the back of her neck, fingers gently scraping at the skin there in that way that made Eve roll her shoulders. "Anything else I can do to repay my saviour?"

"You're good at applying lipstick, right?" Eve asked dryly and entirely pointlessly, jutting out a wine-coloured tub toward her. "Get to it, Ahri."

"My pleasure," Ahri said, smooth as sin.

"Oh, for -" Kai'Sa whined into her hands, her face still muffled. "I should have just used the other room, too. Just - just meetmeoutsideintenanddon'ttaketoolongbye."

Ahri blinked at the place where Kai'Sa had been. "...Huh. She’s fast.”

“She’s a dancer,” Evelynn said flippantly, waving a hand. “Hurry up, Ahri, before you make me late again.”

Ahri knocked her on the head, and Evelynn cursed. “Oi! Watch it!”

Lips curved into a teasing grin. “Sorry! Let me kiss it better, okay?” 

“Get anything other than those hands near me and you’ll find how sharp these nails are,” Evelynn murmured darkly, but Ahri only laughed at the display.

“Trust,” the fox-girl purred, her tails waving. “I only need my hands…”

\------------------------------

They were there for a photo shoot, as they were often called to do. It was common practice to take shots in the sets of their latest music videos, and use those for distribution and posters, amongst other things. In their full regalia they pranced around on various sets, moving along to the whims and dictations of directors and photographers, artists and choreographers. K/DA didn’t do things in halves, and it was as much a rehearsal as anything else; practice in movements and maneuvering, and dictations on the kinds of poses they wanted to see in future videos and on-stage.

Their manager was a great person, and a stickler for perfection. After all, they were a cash cow, and they needed to make sure they kept on climbing the rankings toward top band. Oftentimes, that meant using their time to the max, extracting every inch of possibility out of each outing. That also sometimes meant doing things that would draw out more fans and more money, and so more _gratuitous_ shots were thrown into all their photoshoots, capitalizing on the things that fans _wanted_ to see, things that they didn’t know they wanted _yet,_ and things to fan the flames of their support even more. 

That was how Ahri found herself leaning against Evelynn, their backs pressed together closely, heart-shaped rears brushing against one another. They fit together well, something that had been observed by fans on forums and social media. A duo that just seemed to work, and putting pictures of them together was like low-hanging fruit for their fans to squeal over. It helped that the two really _were_ close, and doing things like photoshoots together was as easy as breathing; both were adept models and actresses in their own right, and their level of familiarity and comfort with one another made it trivial.

They moved against one another before photographers could react, angling heads and limbs toward the light in ways that made each shot perfect, moving in perfect synchrony. Neither of them cared as bodies touched and skin slipped against each other’s like silk, with each girl easily moving into the next position with minimal effort. Back touching to sides grazing, arms thrown around shoulders and around wide hips. 

There, Ahri was against the wall of their mocked-up subway car, with Evelynn opposite to her with her arm thrown around a pole in a sultry resemblance to a stripper, with their ankles locked together; and then there, with the two of them shoulder-to-shoulder, both casually sitting in a pair of seats, head resting on one shoulder while eyes peered into a shared phone. They moved together perfectly, and neither girl had any problem with any of it. It was nothing out of the norm, anyhow - they often had arms thrown around one another, or rested in each other's laps while cuddling for a movie. 

It was just skinship - totally normal, above the belt. That didn’t, however, stop the light blush from rising on Ahri’s cheeks each and every time they were brought into close contact, nor the fluttering of her tails with each whisper-soft brush of their bare skin. But Evelynn didn’t notice, if she ever did, and the cameras flashed on. Evelynn was comfortable, homely, her grip and her arms reassuring, and as Ahri settled in against her, she enjoyed it. 

“That’s it, girls,” a photographer cooed, camera held up to wide, blue eyes. 

The latest pose had Evelynn reclining in a fancy leather seat that could have been part of a set for a car or some trust-fund girl’s loft, leaving her lean, ladylike body on full display. Ahri was nestled in against her, seated right beside Eve’s hip, and an arm was wrapped possessively around her waistline. Fingers trailed just above her hipbone, the pointed, golden nails grazing tight black cloth in vague circles of movement that made Ahri’s breath catch. 

Similarly, Ahri’s arm was wrapped around Eve’s shoulder, acting as a neck-cushion for when she leaned back. Burgundy hair rolled over her arm in a long trail of silky softness, and Ahri had to resist the urge to run her fingers through it _twice._ She leaned into Evelynn from her upper position, the hourglass curve of her side pressing down against her reclining bandmate as if she were a bodypillow. Tails extended outward in a carpet of crystal, while lashers fluttered ephemerally in the corners of their vision. Tucked together as they were, it made Ahri look like she was being possessively grasped by Evelynn, tugged into the embrace of a mistress, and Evelynn made it all look so sinfully natural. 

Ahri was sure that she couldn’t be blamed for her heart skipping a beat. 

“That’s good,” the photographer continued, her voice slow and musing. “Hmm… Maybe turn to face each other? Yeah, I think -”

They were moving harmoniously, faces turning to face one another. Evelynn looked up at her for a long moment, violet eyes staring firmly into eyes the colour of fresh honey, before those eyes very deliberately flicked down. They slid over the line of her body, down past the swells of her bust and the flat plane of her stomach, and then back up again. The softest hints of a smirk played at the corner of her lips, as if Eve was trying to remain aloof, but failing; Ahri smirked back, a coy and teasing thing, tinged through with fondness. 

“Oh, that’s _perfect,_ ” the woman behind the camera gushed, “Yup, hold that - that look is exactly - yes -”

The mindless mutterings of the photographer were put aside. It was easy to maintain the look even without her asking - it was like second nature. Sometimes, when their eyes held fast, there was a hint of a challenge in them - like Evelynn was daring Ahri to do _something._ What that was, she didn’t know, nor could she say that it wasn’t her own fevered imagination. It was nice, though, and Ahri had no trouble matching it with a smoldering look of her own. 

“Astounding, girls, astounding,” said another mindless voice. “Alrighty, all of you, that’s a wrap for this section. Let’s, uh -yeah, we can take a five-minute break, and then roll in the next set, ok?”

Evelynn hummed out a reply that Ahri could feel reverberate through her body, and she was still painfully aware of the fingers running circles into her hip. She adjusted her posture, her chest sinking in against a forearm in a way that even Evelynn could tell wasn’t just because of natural shifting, and tail flicked around fair, clean limbs. 

“Sorry,” Ahri apologized in a tone that was anything but. “I’m just so comfy, you know?”

“I know,” Eve chuckled, and Ahri’s eyebrow flicked up in time with her pierced ear. “But we should move before you get yelled at.”

“You mean _we_ get yelle -”

“No, I mean you,” Evelynn hummed, and tapped her on the nose. Ahri’s response was to puff out her cheek indignantly, and the magenta-haired woman laughed. 

* * *

“Eve,” Ahri said evenly, “pay more attention to me.”

“No,” came a quick and cool reply, a hand brushing through the golden fringes of hair that decorated her lap. “You don’t need this head of yours getting any bigger.”

“That’s rich, coming from you.” 

Sometimes, Ahri found it funny at how well her head fit in Evelynn’s lap, or how nice it was when her fingers brushed through her shimmering, honey-blonde locks of hair. Too, she was a fox, and very much not a cat; that, too, was Evelynn’s domain - to cat all catlike. However, she positively purred as Evelynn’s nails slipped through her hair, caressing the head that so obstinately used her lap as a pillow. Ears flicked and tails fluttered as waves of contentment buzzed through her, all pleasant and light.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Evelynn asked, her eyes briefly flicking away from her phone. “Only one of us has an ego that she actively cultivates through her fanbase.”

“ _You’re_ on social media _just_ as much as me,” Ahri scoffed, flicking her hand out. It was true that Ahri did like her online accounts and forums a bit too much, but so too did Evelynn - but where Ahri engaged with fans and people, Evelynn was aloof and distant, like a star. Or so Ahri liked to think of her as, but she’d never say that to her face. 

Evelynn tittered knowingly, as if she had just read Ahri’s thoughts and confirmed them all with a single peal of laughter. Still, she said nothing in turn, her fingers instead gently scraping along the base of Ahri’s ears in the way that left her cooing like a cat. Though she was decidedly _not_ a cat, and neither a canine that had no hands with which to scratch the backs of her ears, some bit of her still very much adored it. 

“Fine, fine, you attention whore,” Evelynn chuckled, not an ounce of malice in her words. She kept on scratching away as the big, boxy, and yet utterly fancy SUV drove along, the engine a liquidy purr of noise. 

K/DA only got the finest, it seemed, and while a limo was impractical all the time, the truck was more than up to the task of transporting them in luxury. The seats were jet-black leather and arranged like a booth, with a fold-out table, should they want it. The corners had cup-holders and ice-boxes for wine and champaign, and speakers were set into the booths at varying points. Little screens acted as televisions, while smaller lights cast a blue-and-pink haze around the darkened compartment. The outside, too, was just as fancy, and reinforced in the event that something unthinkable happened.

Ahri was of the mind that their manager was paranoid. Kai’Sa was of the mind that Evelynn was dangerous enough to warrant protection against retaliation. It was a joke, and a debate, that never got old.

"What are you even looking at?" Ahri questioned, reaching out for Evelynn's phone. The red-purple haired woman slapped her hand away with the hand that had been running through her hair, making her voice a whine of protest. 

"Things."

She sniffed. "Clever."

"Thank you."

Kai'Sa looked between the two of them, a strange look on her face. She sat up straight and proper, hands on her thighs, back straight. Compared to all of them, she was, by far, the most innocent. Anime-level portrayal of idol innocence, as Ahri liked to tease. Compared to the others, she was a clean slate, and it was adorable. 

"It's fine, Ahri," Kai'Sa spoke up, her purple lips curving into a smile. "I think Eve's just irritated that they forgot her mocha."

"Am not," Evelynn said flippantly, entirely too casually to be taken seriously. "It's of no concern to me if they screw up."

"Ohhh," Ahri cooed, her voice lilting and sing-song. "Someone's as bitter as the drinks she likes."

"Please." Evelynn rolled her eyes. 

They paused as the car stopped for the umpteenth time, causing humms to rise up in throats and limbs to shift with agitation. Ahri was more sensitive to the sudden change in motion than all of them, and the little bumps and stops made ears press back against her skull and had tails roiling against the leather seating. Light coming through the windows refracted through the strange mass that was her tails, creating miniature rainbows of colour on the floor - a pretty sight, to mask her annoyance. 

"I hope we get there soon," Kai'Sa said, twiddling her thumbs in her lap while her eyes traced the rays of the colour. "The traffic's heavy." 

"They won't start without us," Evelynn said smoothly, swiping at her phone without looking up. Ahri found herself staring at the circle-rimmed glasses resting on Eve's nose, just low enough for her to peer over them and into the screen. Idly, she reached up to pull them down, and immediately found her hand swatted away yet again. 

"Hey, less work for us if they do," Ahri giggled, bringing her arms up and stretching herself out along the seat. Her back arched and her chest puffed out, her every motion sensuous and seductive, and was rewarded, once again, with two pairs of eyes on her. "Hey, now - I charge for shows like these."

Kai'Sa blushed, while Evelynn did nothing at all. "Oh? Do, tell."

Ahri flashed the girl a cheeky grin. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Evelynn, again, hummed, once more directing her attention to her phone. 

"A-anyways," Kai'Sa started, "W-wouldn't it be weird for us to be late? Like, we're supposed to be -"

"Aww, are you shy?" Ahri cooed, reaching a hand out to brush at the girl's knee. "Don't worry, Kai, cutie. They'll do their stuff first, then ours, then they'll get the collab stuff in. We're just... fashionably late. Right, Eve?"

"Certainly." Evelynn absently tapped at her phone. "I doubt there's anything to fret over, Kai'Sa. The buffoons aren't the brightest tools in the shed."

Kai'Sa regarded Eelynn curiously before clicking her fingers. "Ah - you know them, right? I remember reading something like that."

Evelynn inclined her head. "Have I?"

Kai'Sa blinked. "Uhm."

A smirk crept over Evelynn's dignified face. "I've dallied with one of them, at a time. A bore, let me tell you. A lot of overcompensation."

Ahri puffed out her cheek, as a flash of... something ran through her chest. "This one didn't fall off the grid, presumed missing?"

Evelynn chuckled. Tendrils absently fluttered down the length of Ahri's body, gently tickling the gap of thigh above her stockings. "I resent such implications."

"Tell that to the media," Ahri laughed. "You've got a bodycount in, like, the dozens."

Evelynn inclined an eyebrow. "That deadly, am I?"

"Quite."

"Charming." 

"That's... not a yes or a no," Kai'Sa pointed out, looking between them again. 

"I'm aware," Eve replied, smooth as silk. Something like a chill passed through the compartment, but Ahri only laughed.

"It adds to the image," Ahri told Kai'Sa. "Or something. Throws that air of _maneater_ into Evelynn's rep."

Evelynn's brow furrowed. "...Maneater?"

"Yeah. You know, grab a lot of boytoys - or, well, you know, toys, but - and throw them away when you're done." 

Evelynn's mouth formed an even line. "I beg pardon?"

Ahri's ears flicked up at Evelynn. "What? You sleep with more people than you can remember the names of."

The magenta-haired woman's jaw set tight, and her eyes glimmered with frost. "And?"

Ahri blinked slowly. "...Eve, why do you sound upset? You fuck a dozen people, like, a month. Some of them legit do fall off the grid. You don't even remember the names of half of them."

"They're not worth remembering," Evelynn said, cool and straight. "None of them."

"Okay, sure? But that's the point? you sleep around a lot. Our manager has the media sell you up as a maneater, appeal to the fans and stuff." Ahri shrugged, wondering why there was a sense of elation in her chest. "Better than one of us being called out as, like, a prostitute, or a whore. We have an image to uphold, regardless of our sex-appeal."

"So that's what you meant before," Evelynn said in cool, clipped tones. Ahri was very distinctly aware of the sudden lack of the hand in her hair or the lashes tickling her legs, and noticed just how stiff Evelynn was. 

"Uh - yeah?" Ahri lifted her head up, peering into red glasses. "I'm just saying, is all -"

"That's really none of your business, Ahri," the woman retorted with far more bite than Ahri expected. "With whom I dally with, that is."

"Personally, no," Ahri quipped, just as hotly. "But it is the band's business, since it hurts our reputation."

"How so, Ahri?"

"What?" Ahri shook her head, baffled. Her tails shifted in crystalline arcs, brushing over dark seating. "We've all got our thing, and you just... take it and run with it. I'm not judging, totally, but, like, everyone out there knows that Evelynn from K/DA sleeps around a lot, and throws people away like trash."

Her words had more bite than Ahri expected, too. There was something vindictive in them; something like the release of a weight that she didn’t know she carried through the bitter words. There was a bit of a victorious twist in her chest, but it faded in seconds - and why wouldn’t it? She didn’t like the way that the corners of Eve’s lips suddenly twisted, the manner so subtle that no one else would ever notice. 

“Trash. Apt.” Evelynn’s smile was cold and tight. “You say you’re not judging, but there you are, _judging._ ”

“I’m not -” Ahri bit back the words, knowing that was. “It hurts the bands rep, is all. I flirt, but you don’t see me throwing myself at anyone that shows remote interest -”

“As if they would, for someone so vapid.” Curt and cutting, the words made Ahri flinch - but only for a second. 

“That’s what -” 

She huffed very suddenly as she was unceremoniously rolled off of Evelynn’s lap and sent thumping to the rubber floor of the SUV. She voiced a cry of protest as she rubbed the back of her head, glaring up at Evelynn.

“Hey -!”

“My lap is reserved for those I throw away like trash, as you so put it.” 

Ahri opened her mouth to reply, feeling something well up inside of her chest that she didn’t at all like.

“Guys,” Kai’Sa spoke up, looking between them rapidly. “We’re, uh, pretty much there? We should… cool off.”

Ahri glanced up at Kai’Sa. She closed her eyes and smiled, hand rising to fluff out her luxurious mass of hair. Evelynn appeared entirely disinterested in just a few moments, and turned back to her phone. There was nothing but an uneasy silence with a threat of _something_ simmering under the surface, and it made Kai’Sa visibly shift, uneasy.

“...I don’t even care anymore if she doesn’t have a spare helmet,” Kai’Sa said vaguely, letting her head thump back. “I should have just ridden on her motorcycle, too…”

“There, there,” Ahri murmured, her voice bright and cheery. “Nothing to be worried about, Kai. Just a little disagreement between friends, y’know?”

“Quite,” said Evelynn, but her eyes didn’t move from her phone. In fact, she pushed her glasses up on her nose with one finger, obscuring her gaze entirely. 

Ahri felt something twist inside of her, but pushed it aside with a bright and cheery grin. “Aaaaaanyways - let’s get ready to knock everyone off their feet, yeah?”

* * *

The second round of photo shooting took much longer, and was significantly more tedious. It was a small little collab with another of the company’s bands; much lower on the charts, and so the hopes that a brief dash of _K/DA_ would give them a bit of a boost. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the pictures they took, and nothing that could compromise their girl-band image; it all stayed above the belt, in contrast to the poses they were asked to do with another. 

_Girl on girl sells,_ the manager had said, once. Or, something like. Ahri _might_ have been projecting. 

Though the others did their work well, Ahri found herself… sluggish. Things didn’t feel natural, or right. She felt slow, her movements not quite as snappy or brisk as she’d like. No one noticed, of course; she put on her smiles and her winks, and none knew the better. The other band - two guys, two girls, more traditional pop - stared at her with hearts in their eyes, as everyone did. Of course, all of K/DA were knockout, drop-dead gorgeous girls, but she was _Ahri,_ and capturing their attention was effortless.

No one noticed how slow she was, then, save for Evelynn. Eyes scanned over her critically at the oddest times, glancing and roving and _piercing_ in a way that made her skin crawl and lips set tight. Evelynn seemed to suffer no such issues as she moved from pose to pose, picture to picture, through all the little modelling tics and demands. It was easy, at first, for Ahri to think that she was the only one put off by their brief argument, if it could even be called that. But that, too, was an act, as was made clear when they had to once again take a handful of pictures together. 

They just weren’t meshing like they normally did, how they had just an hour or so earlier. Even when their skin touched it felt like there was another body between them, and more than once Evelynn was left clicking her tongue. The purple-haired woman was _cold,_ and Ahri felt it deep in her bones. She didn’t like it, not one bit. The resting bitch face that Eve was famed for seemed very, very real, to the point where others were put off and shifted back, afraid. 

“Maybe we should take a break,” one of the directors suggested after a series of unsatisfactory pictures that had them grumbling. 

“Fucking finally,” Evelynn murmured not even a second later, and moved away. It was the closet the refined woman got to stomping - heels clacking and legs planted firmly, it was the angriest walk she could muster. Ahri suspected she was the only one in the room that could tell such a thing, and any fond feelings that she associated with that familiarity crumbled with each plundering step of Evelynn’s heels.

It only seemed to get worse. Evelynn became terser, her patience very clearly wearing thin. The members of K/DA could see it clearly, and Kai’Sa sent more than one questioning glance their way, but the others simply looked at Evelynn askance. They didn’t quite understand, and Evelynn’s reputation for being aloof and demanding didn’t lend them a kind outlook. 

_If she’s acting like an ass,_ Ahri thought bitterly, _then that’s her problem, not mine._

And yet, there was a part of Ahri that _wanted_ it to be her problem, and that, in turn, made her grumpy. 

The day passed much the same, from break to break and shot to shot, until they were given leave to retreat for an hour-long rest to eat. Evelynn retreated into the change rooms, as she often did; something that Ahri usually found charming, in how typical it was for singers like herself. Ahri usually joined her with a treat and a drink to share - hips touching, her legs thrown over Eve’s lap - but she held herself back. She lingered by the doors, watching Kai’Sa talk with a cute girl out of the corner of her eye, her lips pursed and golden brows furrowed. 

Her attention was piqued when one of the guys from the other band came strolling around the corner, hands in his pockets and a gentle grin on his face, making his way toward the doors. Ahri, for a moment, stared, very clearly realizing his path, and for a moment paused with indecision. At the end of her musings, she didn’t make a move herself as the male walked forward - her tails, instead, casually waved along, blocking his progress. 

“Whoa, now,” Ahri purred, “Isn’t it a little presumptuous to enter a changing room when a girl’s inside?”

He gave her an easy-going smile. “The girl inside is the point - and it’s nothing I haven’t seen before, either.”

_So this is the one she slept with._ Ahri felt something hot flare up inside her, but said nothing toward it. Her lips curved into a wider smile as her tails waved, catching the light in mesmerizing patterns. “Mhm… how bold.” 

“She liked bold,” he said easily, running a hand through shorn hair. “S-”

“Liked, or likes?” Ahri puffed out the words as she reclined against the wall, her tails gently moving back. “I wouldn’t be too presumptuous when you haven't seen a person in a year.”

“More time to catch up on,” he said, brow furrowing. He might have been trying to parse her meaning, or simply confused as to her obstruction. Ahri didn’t really care, though.

“Maybe,” Ahri allowed, flashing perfectly neat teeth. “Just a tip, though - remind her of your name. She’s totally not going to remember what it is.”

His frown deepened, getting genuinely unpleasant. “Have I done something to offend, Ahri?”

“Not at all. Haven't done anything to be of note, either, is all.” She shrugged and flashed a wink at the same time, her demeanour light and teasing. “Ah, just a few words of help. Eve’s a prickly girl! I’d tell you not to test your luck since she’s _really_ not interested, but I can see you’re not a guy to be put down so lightly.”

The tips of her tails grazed along his chest before pulling back. “So - good luck!” 

And with that she spun away, trying not to think about how sour she felt. 

* * *

The hours passed on in silence, as did the car ride home afterward. Kai’Sa went along with the two of them, neglecting the easy path of riding as a passenger on their rebellious member’s motorcycle in favour of acting as the chaperone for the pair. There was nothing to do, however. The two sat on opposing sides of the SUV, both staring into phone screens without a care in the world. The silence was oppressive and cold, and though both easily chimed into Kai’Sa’s conversation attempts, it was clear they had no care at all for talking.

The atmosphere hung like a dark cloud, festering and building. Ahri could only imagine what was going on in poor Kai’Sa’s mind that was making her seem so anxious - she could only imagine how she felt about seeing the two closest members of the girl group acting so cold to one another. She could imagine what was going on in Eve’s mind even less so; she didn’t understand _why_ she was acting as she was, or what the point of it could be. 

_Is it just to piss me off?_ Ahri wondered, ankle rolling and foot kicking to an angry beat. _Uhg, what’s her deal? The one time I point out that she sleeps around, and she gets mad? Ridiculous._

She remembered, dimly, that time where the two of them had been in a hot tub, sprawled out in bikinis; hers, a two-piece cut scandalously short, and Evelynn’s a much more sultry and refined number with a halter-style top - her favourite. She remembered how nice it was when the two of them had supped champaign from long-stemmed glasses as a celebration to their first number one hit - and then, how dejected she’d been when Eve had gone off with some trust fund rich girl that caught her eye earlier in the day. She remembered, too, how much she’d wanted to protest, and bit it back. 

_It was always like that_ , Ahri recalled. _Every single time -_

“Move your tails,” Evelynn said with casual coolness, glancing at offending appendages that tickled the opposing seat but got nowhere close to her.

“Only if you tuck those lashers away,” Ahri said, just as coolly. 

Kai’Sa only sighed between them. “Guys…”

* * *

“Alright, seriously,” Ahri demanded, sweeping into the middle of the highway that led toward the bedrooms. It was wide, and Evelynn could easily step around her, but Evelynn didn’t _do_ ‘stepping around’. “What the hell is your deal, Eve?”

“ _My_ deal? Absolutely nothing,” the woman said, cold and cool. “I think it’s better put as _what the hell is your deal?_ ”

Ahri frowned. She cocked her hip out and set a hand on it, cupping the broad, black-clothed curve. “What the hell are you talking about? You’re the one that’s acting all - all hot and cold.”

“Oh, I don’t have time for your inane, vapid comments, Ahri,” Evelynn sighed, rolling her neck. “Step aside, and leave me alone.”

“What - need to text your boy toy, or something?” The words felt right when Ahri said them, but the way that Evelynn pulled down her glasses and folded them over made it seem painfully like the opposite.

“No, Ahri, I do not,” Evelynn said, “because I don’t fuck people _just because._ ” She paused. “Though, apparently, you like meddling in the affairs of others _just because._ ”

“Who, Mr. Bold?” Ahri scoffed. “I was just saving him some time, is all.”

“No, it seems like you’re far too interested in what I do with other people, when, frankly, it’s none of your damn business.”

Ahri rolled her eyes and flipped her ears back. She brushed a golden curl of hair from the side of her face with the sort of motion that oozed _I’m too good for this._ “You’re one to talk. You’re _always_ meddling, but when I make a single comment about you ruining our band’s rep, you just go off like a kid.”

“ _I’m_ dragging our rep down - oh, that’s _rich._ ” Evelynn laughed scornfully. 

“Come on, Evelynn.” Ahri stamped her foot down. “You can’t tell me that you don’t see anything wrong with fucking a guy from _this_ band, nailing a girl from _that_ band, bedding a manager here and there - you can’t say that’s _not_ bad for our rep! Like, I don’t care if you sleep around - sure, fine! But the band obviously suffers when one of us is sleeping around like she’s hitting a to-do list -”

“No, it seems like you care a great fucking deal, Ahri,” Evelynn almost snarled - at least, the closest she got to it. “And don’t give me that _band_ shit. You go around doing whatever you want, and you leave the rest of us to pick up the pieces.”

“Oh, don’t turn this on _me,_ Eve,” she said dryly, feeling metaphorical hackles rise. “I’ve done nothing -”

“No, you just act like a teasing slut with each and every girl that we come across like the little heartbreaker you are, get us into trouble because daddy comes crying, and then _I_ have to speak up for you.” Evelynn’s nails drummed a beat on her crossed forearms. “You go around making ludicrous demands for sets and videos and _stuff,_ because all you care about is - is materialism.”

“That’s ridiculous,” she spat back. “You’re being _ridiculous,_ Eve. I’m just trying to point out the obvious: You fuck practically everyone without a care, and that looks bad! Your image is, like, a predator! And you can’t pretend like you don’t _know_ that -”

“I don’t read tabloids,” Evelynn countered, her voice like ice. “Or the newspaper, or the newsfeed. I don’t care about what they say about me, Ahri.”

“Whatever,” she said dismissively, shaking her head. Hair flopped around her shoulders in soft waves and her tails moved in hard arcs, puffing out her size like an animal intimidating a predator. “ _I_ do, Eve. I care - about how people see you, and how people see K/DA. They literally think you go around sucking their souls out, or some shit! I _thought_ you cared, too, but evidently, you just don’t give a shit!” 

Eve bristled, her lashers shaking like the forked tongues of vipers. “Ahri, move that fat ass out of the way or so help me -”

“Oh, I’m not moving,” Ahri laughed, fingers digging into her outfit. She felt herself shuddering with anger that she just couldn’t place, and it annoyed her more than she cared to admit. “I -”

“What the fuck do you want, then?” Evelynn’s arms crossed under her bust just a little bit tighter, and her eyes glimmered an unhealthy red. “Me to admit my faults?” She laughed, too. “This isn’t an intervention, Ahri. This is you being meddlesome, because you think, for some reason, that you have a right to act like a leader.” 

Evelynn stepped forward, and Ahri held her ground - but she flinched when a finger poked forward and stabbed into her breast. “You’re so insecure that you need constant positive reinforcement, and when I go out and have some _fun,_ you get all sucky - that’s all this is, isn’t it? Not getting enough attention, _darling_?”

Ahri glowered, her tails fanning out in dangerous arcs. “All bark and no bite, Eve. You either act too good for everyone, or you attack like a dog.”

“At least I fight my battles, instead of hiding behind _me._ ”

“Is that what you call it? Gee, I thought you throwing away every single person you’ve ever slept with was just you being a coward because you can’t do _feelings._ ”

Evelynn paused. “My, how astute.” She clicked her talons. “Out of the way.”

“Not until you start acting mature -”

“-Me? Mature? You’re a schoolgirl, Ahri, in the body of a woman, and that’s it.” Evelynn shook her head. “I don’t even know what I see in you.”

“Neither do I, you pig-headed succubus,” Ahri snapped. “We’ve known each other for _years,_ and all you do is fuck one person, move to next, dropping them like stones - I thought you’d change if you were in a proper band with people that cared about you, if you were with _me -”_

“There we are again!” Eve’s lashers flared up likes hands tossed skyward. “Back to the sleeping thing! Why do you _care,_ Ahri?! You say it’s the band, but you just told me otherwise, so don’t fucking lie to me again -”

“-Why do you look at literally everyone like they’re an all-you-can-eat-buffet except for me?” Ahri hissed out, sounding almost feral. Without missing a beat Evelynn matched her, her face getting tight.

_“_ There are _plenty_ of broads as hot as you, Ahri,” Eve half-shouted, stepping forward again. “You’re not -”

“What, not _special?_ ” Ahri flashed her teeth, showing the hints of fangs. “Why is it that you go for every single person around that’s _not_ me, Eve?” 

Eve’s mouth parted in an angry snarl, but no words came out. “You think I go around fucking my friends, Ahri? You think I want to toss them around like stones?” She stepped forward with each sentence, forcing Ahri to step back. “You are special - that’s the point, you dumb fox! You think I’d want to ruin the best friendship I’ve ever had in my life?”

“No, you’d rather ruin it,” Ahri grunted out. “Making me watch as you chase everyone else’s tail, just because you’re too afraid!” She stepped forward, matching Evelynn beat-for-beat, as smooth as they were on stage. “What, you don’t think I want it, either? You don’t think it wouldn’t be _more_ than just one of those other shitty lays? I’m _Ahri._ ” 

“You think I’m _scared?_ ” Evelynn snarled, her shadow almost ominous against the wall. 

“Afraid,” Ahri snarked back, a snort on her lips. “Afraid of something good for once.”

“I’ll show you _afraid._ ”

Ahri wasn't sure, exactly, when their lips crashed together, only that they did. Eve was suddenly there, attacking her mouth like a vengeful hellion, pouring out the anger in her soul through her lips. She pressed down with her superior height, boosted by heels, and furiously mashed their mouths together. In the first moment, it was nothing but fierce, raw passion, and it was no soft kiss for innocent hearts like Kai'Sa - it hurt, if Ahri was being honest, just a rough mashing and grinding that made her mouth sore. 

She kissed back, just as hard. Her hands grabbed furiously at Evelynn's waist and hauled her in closer, slamming their curvy bodies together in a way that sent her own chest trembling with movement. Evelynn bore down on her, head lowering, her lips furiously moving against her in a rhythm that was almost impossible to follow. She matched it with gnashing lips of her own, rolling into Evelynn's lips with equally furious intent. Her hands swept up, roving along the ample curve of her waist and up to the halter-top that keep her top secured, and then further still; her hands wrapped in luscious magenta locks of hair and pulled hard, forcing her down toward her. 

Dimly, she was only aware that Evelynn's lips were soft - soft as sin, as silk. She loved them; loved the softness, the taste. Her lipstick tasted like wine, or cherries; it was hard to tell, but she couldn't get enough of it. She sucked hard on a lower lip, sucking in the taste, and Evelynn let out a subvocal growl. She returned it by digging her teeth into Ahri's lip, biting down hard, and a flash of pain ran through Ahri - and she loved it. She leaned in, feeling teeth click and noses bump, and dove in hungrily.

Evelynn pushed her back as her own hands came down, grabbing at Ahri's wider, fleshier curves with ravenous intent. She groped the wide berth of her waist and swept into the narrow waistline above, digging lines into the tight, black fabric. She reached around and grabbed two palmfuls of Ahri's fat, plump ass, and sank her fingers down into the pliant mass - nails and all. Ahri groaned into her mouth as the fingers sank in deep, making her spine shiver with satisfaction. 

Eve was strong, and dug her hands in deep. She drew deep lines in the black-clad fabric of her ass, squeezing and groping, while her lips kissed hard. Their mouths parted at a demanding swipe of a tongue, and the pink muscles were soon plunging into the damp heats of their mouths. They tangled and twisted, sweeping around in broad arcs, tasting and licking just as much as they wrestled. COnstantly, they both pulled back - not because they were wary, not at all, but because they put every ounce of skill into the kiss as they could. 

It was like fireworks were going off inside of her mind. Ahri felt elation like she'd never felt, and a weight shifted off her shoulders such that she felt weightless. She shivered into Eve's grasp, relishing the taste of her mouth, the firmness of her hands and the squish of her breasts on hers. She pulled her head in closer, fingers worming their way through red-purple hair, uncaring of how she was pushed backward. 

She was slammed into the wall painfully, driving the breath from her lungs. Evelynn's hands moved away from her ass and moved up, caressing the flat plane of her stomach, still wrapped tight in her outfit. Down Evelynn's mouth went, planting wet kisses along Ahri's fine jawline, around curved cheekbones and to the curve of her perfect neck. She dotted kisses along creamy white skin, from the underside of her jaw down the hollow of her throat, drawing out stutters and groans. Ahri's fingers tightened in her hair, scraping at her scalp, her teeth digging into her lip with each mark Evelynn left. 

"Fuck, Eve," Ahri whined, shivering at the hot touch of her mouth. "Fuck."

“Make more noises like that,” Eve purred into her neck. Each time her lips touched down she left purple marks in the shape of her soft lips, slowly and steadily marking the length of the curve with possessive signs of ownership. Ahri gasped, fingers tangling through her hair, pulling her in closer. “C’mon… after running that mouth, I want to hear you _moan._ ”

Hands rose up and grabbed at the undersides of her breasts. They were pushed up from there, hefted within Eve’s grasp; black fabric slipping as it strained, white cloth bending. As Evelynn leaned into Ahri’s neck her hands pushed at her chest, firmly groping the perfectly rounded mounds, pushing them up as if testing their weight and running fingers around the bulging sides. Each kiss was hungrier, hotter, her hands groping firmly, squeezing; she groaned against Ahri’s skin, lips plucking at the soft flesh, while her breasts were rolled in insatiable hands. 

“M-make me,” Ahri stammered, feeling her shoulders roll. 

Evelynn swept down, her head moving over her shoulder and then down to her chest. She sucked on a collarbone, her lips planted down firmly, and Ahri cooed receptively at her touch. Her lips formed a purple mark on the skin, stark and pronounced, but Eve didn’t remain to celebrate. She moved down further, her lips kissing over the rounded curve of her right breast, following along the perfectly taut skin. Most of Ahri’s tits were made bare by her outfit - only the bottoms hugged by black fabric that had just been tugged free and a minuscule white jacket that was really just a few scraps of cloth and provided no protection at all. Two-thirds of her breasts were free, and that gave Evelynn a broad canvas.

She ran her mouth over it, sweeping down along the youthful flesh with ravenous lips. She plucked at the soft skin and tugged it with her teeth, making Ahri whine. She moved down, lips planting wet kisses as she moved, rising over the gorgeous slopes and bulging flanks. Titflesh squished down under her mouth, the firm flesh far more doughy than appeared at first glance, and it gave way easily. Evelynn moved down until her chin brushed up against her white top, and her teeth grasped the edge firmly; with an almost feral tug she pulled it down and immediately clamped her lips down on a freed nipple, and Ahri moaned.

Eve sucked on the rubbery nub, her cheeks hollowing. Her teeth nipped and teeth flicked, teasing the sensitive area in a way that sent her shoulders rolling and blood rushing down. Ahri was normally very good at self-control, but as Evelynn sucked on her breast, her mouth sinking in around her nipple and forcing it to bend down around her, her cock began to steadily stiffen. It rose up, pushing out the short-portion of her outfit, stretching out black cloth slowly and steadily. None of it was unknown to Evelynn, though her face was thoroughly buried in her chest; she sent a lasher waving down, undulating like an eel, and set the flat, arrow-headed tip pressing down against the bulge in her crotch. 

“F-fuck,” Ahri swore at the application of pressure. She groaned as the lasher pressed in, grinding hard against the bulge in her shorts, moving with the same dexterity as her hand. At the same time her mouth suckled at her breast, moving up along the rounded curves, dipping down into her cleavage. Only one breast was bared, but propped up as her tits were, massaged and hefted in firm, smooth hands, she dove down into her cleavage. Her lips kissed out a smooth rhythm as her lasher dipped down, pressing firmly against her bulge, moving with the utmost flexibility. 

“How much of you is brains,” Eve drawled out, planting another mark in the shape of her lips on top of her breast like a lewd tattoo, “and how much went to these fantastic tits of yours?”

“Are you calling me dumb?” Ahri hummed, her voice throaty and sing-song, leaving Evelynn chuckling. She squeezed her fingers deep into the pliable mounds, scratching lines into the plump flesh, while her lips kissed and suckled. One lasher pressed down firmly, grinding and tickling, the flexible tip slipping around the frightening bulge of her swelling shaft. The other began to curl around a leg, sweeping along creamy skin and black stocking in equal measure. 

“I’m just pointing out,” Evelynn continued, “that you’re too damn _hot._ ” 

Her hand slapped the side of Ahri’s uncovered breast, sending it wobbling. Ahri groaned at the hard movement, and was sent shivering as Evelynn continued kissing her way upward, across her collar and up her neck. Her hand reached around to worm fingers through the long, dangling locks of honey-blonde, wrapping around and then - very roughly - jerking Ahri’s neck to the side. Though the fox-girl was receptive, Evelynn stretched her head to the side roughly anyways, leaving bare her neck. She swept in, hot and heavy, leaving sweltering kisses along smooth skin. Ahri whined as Evelynn kissed her way up, across the tender expanse of neck, before paying special attention to that sweet spot under Ahri’s jawline.

Evelynn went at her hard, hard enough to bruise flesh - or so it felt. She was relentless, stretching Ahri’s head to reveal more of her neck to her hungry lips, while lashers flicked and teased across her body - pressing against the bulge of her cock, scratching and tickling at her legs. Evelynn’s knee came up smoothly, slipping between plump, well-formed thighs, spreading them apart and shoving upward. Her knee was hard as it pushed up against her cock, drawing another whimper from her lips. Lips plucked at sensitive spots as hands grabbed and scraped and scratched, sending her shivering. Lashes prodded and tickled, grinding and flicking in just the right ways, and Ahri cried out each time. 

“Damnit, Eve,” Ahri hissed, “who said you could be good with your hands?”

“More than just hands,” Evelynn murmured against her jaw. “Don’t sell me short, little fox.”

Ahri smirked. Her hand grabbed at Evelynn’s own hair with a sudden and quick movement, and grabbed a fistful of Evelynn’s hair. The succubus-like woman hissed out a breath against her cheekbones and shifted, but Ahri was quicker. She pulled on her hair and shifted her head aside, once more connecting their lips with a rough smash. It was a hot and hungry kiss, more grasping, rolling mouths and nipping teeth. It was rough, but there was passion there - untold passion from uncounted years, desire built up in secret, and it was all laid bare in the heavy press of plump lips. 

“Who told you that you could grab my hair?” Evelynn snarled against her lips, her teeth nipping down in the next moment. She bit down hard, drawing out another whimpering groan, and Ahri actively met it with a bite of her own. 

“I don’t need permission from _you,_ ” Ahri bit back, her voice snarky and lilting, and Evelynn let out a husky groan of pure possessiveness.

“Is that what you think?” Evelynn smiled against her mouth, her knee pressing up harder and harder, causing Ahri’s broad, sexy hips to buck into it. “Think I’m so weak toward you?”

“I don’t think -”

“-Evidently -”

“Oh, _shut up,_ ” Ahri growled, pressing their mouth together firmly. Her tongue slipped inside and tangled with Evelynn’s, her hands moving around to grasp at Evelynn’s perfectly formed waist. She pushed off from the hallway’s wall and returned the earlier favour, pushing Evelynn forward toward the opposing end. It didn’t last long, because Evelynn’s lashers offered far more maneuverability and warped around her waistline in a heartbeat. She was spun around again as Evelynn tried to regain control, and then spun around _again_ as she got the upper hand. She slammed Evelynn into the wall with a hard grunt, and pushed her firmly against it.

“There we go,” Ahri purred, “That’s more like it.”

“Normally I’m the one in control,” Evelynn purred. “Don’t disappoint me.”

Ahri snorted out a laugh. Her hands were already pushing up the woman’s top from the bottom-up, forgoing the halter to roll the tight, purple cloth up and over her chest. She freed up the modest swells of breast flesh with a happy coo, knowing that Eve had forgone a bra already from when they played dress-up, and pressed her lips down against them hungrily. She suckled on white skin that bordered on too-pale, marking it up with hickies and bite-marks, while lips fastened on pink nipples. She sucked and slurped at smooth skin, pulling it into her mouth with powerful movements of her mouth, happily laying into them with abandon. 

Her hands were already sweeping down, grabbing at Evelynn’s thighs and down further still. She pushed her minidress up bit by bit, dragging it up and rolling it along her broad hips. Fingers plucked at lacy undergarments that were little better than provocative lingerie, a purr in her throat. She slipped down the length of Evelynn’s long body, settling down onto her haunches, her tails fluttering out around her in eight waving lines. 

“Wearing these, hm?” She purred, her face level with Eve’s pelvis. She dropped herself down between her legs smoothly, delving between her long, lean legs, using a hand to maneuver Eve’s right leg along. She set it up and over her shoulder, pushing aside her thighs to bear her core, and grinned. “Almost like you were expecting something.”

Evelynn rolled her eyes. “Back on this again - ?”

“No, I’m just sayin’,” Ahri husked, “That you finally have a reason.”

“That was terrible,” Evelynn sighed, but her eyes were focused down on Ahri with ravenous intent. She stared as the girl dragged her undergarments to the side, not bothering to take them off at all, and pushed her head down all the way between her thighs. Long-nailed fingers buried themselves in honey-blonde hair as Ahri set her mouth against her lower entrance, hot breath washing over the bare lips of her snatch, and Evelynn sighed again. It was a throaty sound from deep in the chest, and Ahri shivered to hear it - but she sent the purple-haired girl shivering even more when her mouth touched down. 

“Shit,” Evelynn sighed, her teeth barring in a snaggle-toothed smirk. 

Her fingers tightened in Ahri’s hair as the fox-girl leaned in, her mouth plucking at the swollen lips of her cunt, and found them far wetter than she’d have imagined. The thought that, maybe, the ferocity with which they went at one another got Evelynn riled up; or, maybe, it was just because it was her. It didn’t matter; she pressed in, her mouth plucking and kissing, alternating between sucking and licking. The spongy folds dipped and bent as Ahri pushed down, her head buried between Evelynn’s thighs, partially buried under her miniskirt. 

Fingers tugged harder on her hair, scratching at her scalp. Ahri’s tongue slipped out in a long lick, running across her folds from bottom to top, and then top to bottom, sweeping down in slight licks. The tip of her tongue pushed down through the exposed pink of her vulva, tracing along the sodden flesh with eager swipes. She licked harder as she laid into her, only using the tip of her tongue to tease and rile Eve up; when she was rewarded with little hisses and a buck of Eve’s hips, she laid in with broader licks, running across her snatch in full. 

“Ah,” Eve sighed, rolling her neck and tilting her head back. Her fingers scratched at the backs of Ahri’s ears, making her tails flutter and spasm with gratification. She let out little moans of her own into the spongy flesh of her cunt, sending vibrations running through Evelynn’s slender body and making her hips buck all the harder in response. She groaned, a throaty and full-bodied noise, and pushed Ahri down against her core all the harder. Her face was buried there, and Ahri took to it like a second home; she licked and kissed, finding familiarity in Eve’s body, relishing in the taste and texture and _softness._

It didn’t last long, though, because Evelynn was _demanding,_ and might as Ahri wanted to take care of her, there were too much built-up frustration and anger for them to last. She grabbed at Ahri’s hair, hauling her up with a snarl of suppressed desire, and Ahri wasn’t given a chance to put a word in edgewise. Ahri was left in second place for a few brief moments, but that was it - her hand went down to pull at her shorts, searching for hidden seams that only she knew about, pulling free the heavy meat of her cock with a few deft movements. 

Evelynn dragged her up with her hair, stretching her scalp without a care, and once more smashed their lips together. Her leg fell off of Ahri’s shoulder long before, but it was caught by Ahri’s outstretched arm and sent flopping over her elbow, allowing her to stretch it off to the side and leave her core exposed. The tight miniskirt was stretched to the side, and Evelynn’s hand moved down to grab at her garments and pull those to the side, too. 

“Hurry up,” Evelynn almost growled, her tendrils moving to wrap around her and pull Ahri forward against her. “Don’t leave a lady waiting, darling -”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Ahri tittered, her voice a throaty giggle. She allowed Evelynn to pull her in, bringing them close with a fleshy slap. Her cock slammed into the seal between their bodies, the fat, heavy girth prodding into smooth skin and shimmering purple fabric - but only for a moment, as Ahri was correcting course immediately. Her hips pulled back with a sinfully easy movement, the broad swells angling and arching, her cock sliding back to realign. 

Evelynn let out a rumble as her hips, too, bucked, searching out Ahri’s cock with the same frantic pacing that the fox aligned herself in place. Ahri didn’t even hesitate once she felt her cockhead nestle against slick, sodden folds; it was pure instinct to just push, and she drove her cock into Evelynn without a second thought. A low growl came from her throat as she settled against the curvy magenta-haired girl, her cock spearing into her lush folds, her hips pumping forward with a sinfully smooth movement. Lashers were tight around her, spurring her on, pulling her in and driving her to ram her iron-hard meat into her tightness on that single go.

“I’m not made of glass,” Evelynn said sarcastically, her lashers tight and nails tighter. “I won’t break.”

“Never said you were, or would,” Ahri replied, pushing up into her hot, wet tightness. The feeling of _Evelynn_ wrapped around her cock was immense, and it sent tingles of gratification through her body - not just because she was, to put it crudely, getting pussy, but because it was Evelynn. There was something more to that, and it drove Ahri’s brain into a haze that she was happy to sink into.

Her cock speared up eagerly, driving her iron-hard length of cockmeat into the velvety embrace of her snatch. Her hips pushed forward, driving the hard length forward, delving deep into her soft cunt. She let out a hissing breath as the soft muscles played against her length, greeting her shaft eagerly, as one would a lover; it felt so _right_ that it surprised her more than she could admit. Her spine was tingling as she sent her cock sliding up, pushing through eager lips and into the tightness beyond with little difficulty. 

Cleary not fast enough, though, not as the hand in her hair tightened, clamping around the back of her head, and the other reached around to plant itself in the middle of her back. Lashers wrapped tight, holding her fast, and then _tugged,_ pulling her in without relent. Her body was forced forward, her cock jamming into her body with more force, and Ahri rolled her hips along with it. Her dick speared upward, bouncing off of fleshy walls, while her pelvis forced the stretched miniskirt down in a ruffle of movement. 

“Fuck me properly, Ahri,” Evelynn growled, forcing her head down for another kiss. “Don’t hold back, you damn slutty fox -”

“Think you can take it?” Ahri giggled, a sound of pure lust. “Let’s see.”

She pulled back with a smooth roll of her hips, dragging the heavy length of her shaft free of the clamping tightness. Her size was considerable, both in girth and length; she was _hung,_ more than most could take. She enjoyed playing it slow with many girls, but Evelynn wasn’t waiting for any of that. She was like one of the wilder groupies who rode her cock happily, and Ahri had no wish to disappoint. Her hips were sending her nine-inch rod of cockmeat forward in the same motion that she was pulling it free, slamming it up into her hot body without a second thought. She hadn’t even stretched out her cunt yet to make such an action easy, but was doing it anyways.

The roughness was appreciated, judging by Evelynn’s near-feral groan of desire. Her hips rolled, the dress crinkling around her hips and her smooth, flat belly rippling with motion. Her chest bounced softly as she shifted against Ahri, her hands brushing against soft skin and black fabric. Her jaw worked as she kissed Ahri, pulling her in deep with the hand on the back of her head, once more tangling their tongues together. Ahri melted into it, even as her hips were sent pounding forward with hard, brisk movements, not at all bothering to play it slow or take it easy to let Eve grow accustomed to her length. 

_She wants it rough,_ Ahri thought viciously, _then she’ll get it, until she’s been fucked into his wall._

“Fuck,” Evelynn groaned against her mouth, “you’re huge -”

“Nothing you haven't seen before,” she replied, breathlessly.

“Nothing you’ve ever fucked me with before,” Evelynn husked, “now, put it to damn good use, you foxy minx -”

She moaned as Ahri thrust hard, driving her swollen shaft deep inside of her body. The first of her thrusts were strong and firm, slamming her heavy rod of cockmeat deep through the velvety expanse of her snatch, hard enough to make Evelynn gasp and her insides bend and squish. The singer groaned receptively, her hips bucking and grinding her insides against the slab of cockmeat jammed inside her, and Ahri eagerly rolled along with it; she arched her back and rolled her stomach, sliding the stiff length out - only to slam it right back inside. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Evelynn hissed again, her hands tugging at the back of Ahri’s leotard and her lashers pulling at her hips as if she was doing the fucking herself. Ahri adjusted with it, letting the lashers tug her in for a deeper thrust, and then another, allowing her to really slam the throbbing width of her shaft inside. It pumped into her sopping depths with a movement strong enough to send curves shaking, and Evelynn’s jaw tightened against her lips. She groan and kissed fiercely, conveying emotions through the lock of their lips, forcing their bodies tighter together.

Breasts squished as Ahri pushed in against her as far as she could. Her large tits squished down against Evelynn’s, covering the modest mounds with her much larger bust. Flesh squished and bent as their bodies touched in full, skin against skin, cloth against cloth, fabric bending and sliding. Her hips arched and pumped, pulling back and thrusting forward with hard, broad strokes. It was easy for Ahri to move her hips, though their broadness and the size of her cock should have made maneuvering difficult - it was a handful to manage, but Ahri had experience. 

Just as much as Eve did, though. Evelynn wasn’t passive, not in those first few moments where Ahri got used to the movements. She rolled her hips, bucking them eagerly against the hard pole of dickmeat shoving into her steaming depths with deep, broad strokes, riding the cock even though she was the one being pinned against the wall with a cock inside her. She seemed calm and in control, though she sounded and acted like anything but - and, somehow, that infuriated Ahri all the more.

She had a smirk on her lips as she said, “you’re tight. I'm going to enjoy stretching you out.”

“You’re cute,” Evelynn husked, grinning. 

“Aw, thanks!” Ahri chirped, bucking her hips _hard_ and drawing out another moan. “But flattery isn’t going to stop me from fucking into the wall -”

“Oh, I wouldn’t _dream_ of it,” she replied, still groaning. “Come - fuck me, you gorgeous stud.”

Ahri thrust hard, pushing in with as much strength as she could bring to bear. She slammed her hard shaft deep into the velvety grip of her cunt, feeling the walls shift and bend around her heaving length. It was tight, and they gripped onto her even tighter; squeezing, fluttering, playing along her length and making it throb pleasantly. She groaned under her breath as her hips worked back and forth, pulling back the full length of her shaft before sending it ramming right back inside.

Evelynn swore with each balls-deep thrust, her hips working hard. Her thighs bunched and flexed with each rolling movement, using all of her stage muscles to work the heavy cock in and out. Her stomach grew taut with muscle, and though it was slight, her bodysuit bent around the hard lines of her stomach. The black fabric clung tight, outlining every curve and tense muscle, all thrown into stark relief as she moved hard and fast. It wasn’t much, but she was voluptuous and toned from having a gorgeous body worked hard on stage, and it showed.

“You feel amazing, Eve,” Ahri groaned, kissing at the side of her face. She nuzzled in, idly planting her lips wherever she could reach, each one hot and heavy.

She rammed her shaft inside, pushing with as much force as she could muster at such an abrupt pace. It moved hard, her hips powering it forward with full-bodied strokes that used the entire length of her dick and sent it thundering past wide-stretched lips and into the steaming depths of Eve’s cunt. She enjoyed every last inch, relishing the touch and feel, adoring the way it clamped down tight and squeezed her length, and even more so the way that Evelynn tried to match her movements. Hips rolled with the kind of sinful elegance that got any hot-blooded… _anyone_ foaming at the mouth for a taste, and it was all used to fuck Ahri back in equal measure.

“So hot,” Ahri continued, slamming the fat rod of futa-cock as deep as it could go time and time again. Each thrust sent Eve into the wall, her body pounded against it with muffled thumps that surely drove the breath from her lungs. “Who gave you any right to be hotter than me?”

“So you admit it?” Eve gasped, shuddering and shaking as she was slammed into the wall with each thrust. Her body shook and quivered, flesh wobbling and the limbs quivering, each thrust shaking her more and more. 

“I admit nothing,” Ahri said flippantly, her every word a groan. It was a strain to move her hips so hard and fast, but she powered on through it, moving with pure desire and lust. She rammed her cock in with the same level of force, working her shaft in and out, feeling skin rub and fabric slip together with each rolling movement. 

Their flesh clapped as she hammered into her body, their pelvises meeting with loud slaps. The bare skin of Evelynn’s torso, better revealed now that the halter had been pulled up, rubbed against the black expanse of her bodysuit. It was thin enough for her to feel some of Evelynn’s skin, or so she imagined, while their bare tits pushed and squished together in a lewd rhythm. Evelynn’s leg flopped over her raised arm, the back of her knee resting comfortably in the crook of her own, and her calf dangled. Each motion sent it rocking more, allowing Ahri to feel it tense each time she sent her cock thundering into her sodden depths.

“That’s it!” Evelynn groaned, fingers scratching at Ahri’s hair. She focused on the backs of her ears, making them flick faster and faster, rolling around the sharp-nailed fingers. “Good - _fuck!_ \- you might just be living up to your reputation -”

“Almost?”

“You’ve got a ways to go,” Evelynn teased, her voice a hoarse sigh. “But, I’ll give you the - _damn -_ chance to show me -”

Ahri laughed as she fucked, her hips moving hard and fast enough to pound the woman into the wall with each stroke. Flesh clapped as her body was forced backward in a seemingly unending rhythm, forced down by her relentless movements. She was a fit of motion, a frenzy of action, her pace fast and hard and _rough._ She worked her swollen rod of fuckmeat in and out with heavy thrusts, slamming the cock into her sodden depths without relent. Her pelvis slapped down, their bodies rocking together, flesh bouncing and breasts squishing down into plump masses of doughy titflesh. She didn’t stop, not even as Evelynn groaned and moaned and writhed against her, shifting and whining.

But, still, her eyes had a hard gleam, her lips a smirk, and her lashers pulled on Ahri nice and tight. She begged the fox to fuck her more, to fuck her harder, and she gratefully obliged with each hammering impact. The wall almost squeaked in protest as Ahri laid into Evelynn with punishing thrusts and jabs, fucking her hard enough to make it shift, driving her body back and her pelvis down each time she moved. Eve tried to roll her hips and match her, but Ahri was having none of it; she forced her back with each balls-deep movement, her brute force pushing her along like a toy. 

“Fucking _yes,_ ” Evelynn groaned, her nails scratching at Ahri’s back and the tips of her lashers scraping hard enough to make her skin prickle. “Just like that, Ahri, don’t you _dare_ stop.”

Eve didn’t shout, but it was the closest she got to it. Ahri didn’t respond to the plaintive desire, but saved her breath so that she could keep on thrusting forward, slamming the comparatively slender girl into the wall behind her. She didn’t care that they were fucking in so public a place, in their shared house - the others were giving them space, and she took that to run a mile with it. She slammed forward, ramming her cock in _hard,_ driving the breath from Eve’s lungs as she smashed her into the wall. 

“Like that, baby?” Ahri groaned out, despite her own thoughts to save herself. She couldn’t help but tease, and was rewarded by a pleasure-soaked smirk. 

Eve’s hands scratched a path down her back and grabbed two fistfuls of her ass, feeling it bend and flex with each thrusting motion. She put her all into it, sending her plump rear flexing with each movement. She felt it up with her hands, occasionally sinking fingers in deep to squeeze and relish the feel of all that fat flesh bent toward the singular motion of fucking her. She didn’t disappoint - she fucked her as hard as she could, making her body shake and double over from the raw intensity, feeling skin rub and their costumes become increasingly ruffled. 

Her tails undulated around her, shining shimmering lights across the wall and over Evelynn. She locked them in a cage of crystalline tails, obscuring their forms - but only just. Her breasts bobbed against the pulled-down cups of her black leotard, and bent over the white cloth that had kept them secured an hour earlier; they bounced and wobbled with each thrust, and as she leaned into Evelynn, they were sent squishing out against the other girl’s chest. They were like two cushions, and as she slammed down, ramming their bodies together, they acted like a fleshy springboard. 

With how she was moving and how she was going, she couldn’t continue. Her cock swelled and grew larger, filling out with blood until it stretched her out to obscene degrees. Her insides bulged and flexed, shifting and squelching as the cock rammed into her. Her breaths grew frustrated and intense, getting hotter and harder as she frantically bucked her hips and impaled Evelynn on her shaft. Each clap was louder, fleshier, more intense, and accompanied by the wet squelching sounds of churning liquids. 

“Oh, not just yet,” Evelynn all but growled, her lips right against Ahri’s. She could practically feel the ghost of a smirk pass over Eve’s face as lashers went tight, and applied _far_ more force than she could understand. She was pushed back, though Evelynn didn’t pull away; she clung to Ahri as the fox stumbled away from the wall, her movements suddenly forced into a stop, with Evelynn on her body. 

She had nothing to do but reciprocate the sudden kiss, feeling her back hit the opposing wall as Evelynn applied her weight. The woman remained on her, sitting in her strained arms, her cock impaled in her cunt, lips forced together. She kissed her passionately, the anger from earlier present in far lesser quantities. There was something else in the kiss, something that was oh-so-easy to lose herself in, and Ahri relished it. Her hands moved down, cupping Evelynn’s ass, just as she did hers; she squeezed the tighter, more rounded masses, shifting the lace of her panties and the clinging fabric of her minidress.

“Bedroom,” Evelynn husked, shifting off of Ahri with a smooth movement. The noise of the cock leaving her cunt was wet and sloppy, but she brushed it aside in a fit of motion. She slipped to her feet, having, at some point, kicked off her heels, and pushed aside, breathing hard. Lashers tugged and hands pulled, and Ahri stumbled along, fighting to keep their lips together. She pulled at her, shifting and spinning, the two almost dancing as they tangled lips and fought for control.

She slammed into a door - her room, Eve’s room, it was hard to tell at first. She was too absorbed in the feel of Eveylnn’s lips and the touch of her body, but as she came crashing down on a bed that was arranged like that of a queen, she realized she was in Evelynn’s room. She didn’t give much thought to it, not as she was sent spinning around and thrown down on the bed, her body landing in a huff of motion. Evelynn jumped onto her in an instant, straddling much wider hips with thighs spread wide. 

“You’re wearing entirely too many clothes,” Evelynn told her, her voice low and panting. 

“Am I?” Ahri let out a panting laugh. “I could say the same about you.” She grinned as her tails swept out around her in a series of crystal curves.“You’re good at _undressing,_ right? Want to strip me down, Eve?”

“Waste of time,” Evelynn said. “Right now, at least.”

Evelynn wasn’t wasting a single moment, and pushed herself down on Ahri’s free-standing pillar of cockmeat in less than a moment. It was a rush of movement, and one that Evelynn took full and clear advantage of. She pushed down, impaling her slick core on the white-fleshed obelisk in less than a single second; she just dropped down with awe-inspiring force, her hips slamming down on Ahri’s pelvis with a loud clap. Both of them were sent groaning at the same moment, leaving them whining and limbs quivering. 

“That’s _it,_ ” Evelynn groaned, biting her lip and rolling her head. “Let’s see what I’ve been missing out on, darling.”

Down she went, her ass jutting out as she pushed down on the pole. Her hungry cunt gobbled it up, inch by throbbing inch, letting it disappear into the tightness of her quim. Her ass pushed out as her spine dipped inward, forming a neat curve in the shape of a ‘C’. Evelynn moved with precision and ease, and the rise and fall of her ass were as smooth as silk. Her ass twerked along the turgid cock, her spine bending and shifting, powering her movements. She slipped up the cock, her cunt lips hugging it tight, pink flesh pulling along with her rise. 

She went down again, her hips descending with force. She slapped down into Ahri’s lap, the plump flesh hitting the creamy skin of her thighs and the black cloth of her outfit with a resounding clap. Evelynn’s ass bounced as she thumped down, but the far tighter flesh didn’t shift as easily as Ahri’s; not that the fox cared, as her hands were quickly to grope at the taut mounds, kneading flesh as she helped the purple-haired woman bounce in her lap. Evelynn moved easily without her help, not at all caring for her hands or her movements, and simply rode the fox down into the mattress with the same intensity that she had been fucked into the wall minutes before.

“Now, if that’s not the hottest thing I’ve ever seen…” Ahri panted, her voice thick with need and exhaustion. Her cock was swollen and her balls felt heavy, but she bit her lip and held fast as Evelynn rode her hard and fast, her ass clapping down in her lap. 

“Good,” was all Evelynn replied with.

She leaned over Ahri as she moved, her hands planting themselves on her two soft, doughy breasts. She squeezed down as her lower half was thrown into a fit of motion, her hips rising and falling with swift twerks of her waist and rolls of her stomach, riding the cock with brisk movements. She panted as she moved, measuring herself - but only just. Her brow was furrowed and her teeth bit her lip, but she didn’t pause for a single second as she worked harder and faster, rolling her hips to some unheard beat.

“So close,” Evelynn whined, her brow furrowing deeper. Her hands gripped onto Ahri’s breasts, squeezing down and sinking fingers in comfortably deep. Flesh bent and squished, bending around tense fingers, sending titflesh bulging out between her fingers. She leaned down further, breathing harder, her ass rising and falling in near-perfect arcs that sent flesh clapping.

For a brief moment, Ahri’s cock slipped free as Evelynn rose too high up. Without a second thought a lasher went down and wrapped around her shaft, angling it back against the entrance of her drooling snatch and shoving it in roughly. There was no missed moment, and the woman actively chased the pleasure offered by the hard pillar of a cock. She rammed herself down, sending pink walls bending out in awkward ways under the frantic movements. Juices slipped out around the shaft, shifting free in great quantities.

Each movement produced a wet slurp, and each roll a squelch. She was dripping wet, her cunt gushing out fluids, her insides bending and shifting and tightening down all in the same boggling measure. Ahri was taken aback, her hands tightening on Eve’s ass and her tails fluttering around the purple sheets, struggling to hold on as the woman drove her ass down with all the weight of gravity. Her insides got tighter, as tight as a vice, locking her futacock into a steamy embrace of slick folds that was impossible to shift from. All the while more and more liquids went gushing free, churned within the depths of her cunt by the stirring-rod of a cock and then forced out as it went ramming inside. 

“Y-yes,” Evelynn groaned, eyes downcast and steady. “Yes -”

She dropped down one final time. Her hips moved with a smooth roll and her ass clapped down with a loud, fleshy noise, and she sheathed every last inch of hard cockmeat inside of her vice-tight snatch. She let out a breath shriek of desire as her insides began to flex and curl, bending hard around the swollen shaft, exerting a pressure and tightness that left Ahri moaning whorishy. The magenta-haired woman on top of her shivered, her limbs tense and taut, her lashers fluttering, while eyes nearly rolled back in her skull for those few brief moments.

Ahri swore, crying out just as loudly, unable to hold back any longer. Her cock throbbed powerfully, the already swollen girth filling out tight insides as she prepared for her imminent release, balls tightening and rising up, until, finally, she exploded in climax. She held firm, her hands grabbing at the tight sphere of Evelynn’s ass, holding fast as she came with explosive force. Surges of cum came blasting out of her fat pillar, sloshing upward in thick, sticky ropes of seed; ropes of virile white fluid, splashing into the pink depths of her cunt.

“Oh, fuck!” Ahri cried out, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, her ears going flat against her skull. 

“ _Yes!_ ” Evelynn shrieked, her hips rolling and writhing, while Ahri gasped and groan. Her face went tight and her hands were clamped down tight as her cock spat out cum, spilling her thick, gooey seed deep into the woman’s steaming depths. Pump after pump of rich, white seed painted her inner walls in white, filling her up with each buck and roll of Eve’s hips. She rode the spasming cock actively, her insides milking Ahri dry - each pump of baby-batter was eagerly gobbled up by her hot, hungry snatch, pulled into her waiting snatch with each movement her pelvis made. 

“Mmmmm - That’s it,” Evelynn sighed, her breath a hot mist. “That’s _it -_ ”

“Fuck, Evie,” Ahri sighed, her hands moving up to grab the back of her neck again. She pulled Evelynn down toward her, and her torso collapsed down against Ahri’s. Her hips still moved, her cunt milking her spasming shaft, pulling more and more of the thick, white baby-batter into her womb. Her cunt squelched and shifted with obscene popping noises, and cum was sent leaking out around the thick girth in slurping lines. “Fuck - you’re amazing.”

“I know,” Evelynn sighed against her lips, and pushed in for a kiss. Ahri’s hands tangled in her hair and pulled at it, but found lashers wrapping around her wrists in the next moment as if to stop her. Smirking, the fox used her glimmering tails to help her along, pushing her against the bed and quickly rolling herself - and Evelynn - over. 

The singer laughed into her mouth as Ahri reversed their position, pinning the taller of them underneath her voluptuous body, curves pressed down. Ahri didn’t give her the chance to speak - when she tried to move her tongue, hers was there, battering it down, and when her lips parted she only took it as an opportunity to press their lips together firmly. She sucked on a lower lip, teeth biting in deep, her ears fluttering rapidly as she made out with Evelynn.

“Come on,” Evelynn groaned against her mouth, her hands frantically tugging at Ahri’s body. “Get these clothes off and show me what you can _really_ do, darling.”

“I should be telling you that,” Ahri husked, stealing kiss after kiss. 

“A challenge?” Eve teased, running her tongue over the bottom of Eve’s lip.

“Hardly,” Ahri said in turn, a laugh in her throat. “Between us, there’s -”

“Oh, that’s just _terrible,”_ Evelynn laughed, pulling Ahri down against her, legs throwing themselves up to wrap around her waist, “But I _love_ it.”

“I know you do,” Ahri giggled, shifting her broad hips back. Her tails had, at some point, twisted and reformed back into a single crystalline stream - pheras in her orgasm - and she physically parted them in a fluttering wave of light. “And I love you, too.”

* * *

“So,” Kai’Sa said, lifting a spoon of cereal up to her mouth, “you two are a thing now, huh?”

Ahri hummed as she swirled sugar into her coffee, practically bouncing on the heels of her feet. She spun this way and that like a preppy schoolgirl, her curves bouncing inside her fluffy bathrobe. Her tails moved around her to the unheard beat of the song playing in her buds, and her ears twitched along to the same rhythm.

“Yup, yup,” Ahri said, all sing-song and bright. “Me and Evie had a nice big girl chat, and -”

“Yes, we heard,” Kai’Sa deadpanned, munching on her cereal. “You two aren’t quiet. At all.”

“Oops,” Ahri not-apologize, flashing a smile and a wink. “You know how it is, new girlfriend and all. Gotta break in the, ah -”

“Yeah, no, not necessary,” Kai’Sa murmured, spooning the brown flakes. “But… good. Don’t, uh, do that thing you two did yesterday. The arguing is… odd.”

“Awww,” Ahri cooed, immediately bouncing around and throwing her arms around Kai’Sa’s shoulders. Her breasts squished into a shoulder shamelessly as she hugged the purple-haired girl, a grin on her lips. “Were you worried? That’s adorable, Kai.”

“It’s weird when you two are like that,” Kai’Sa squeaked, not at all protesting the hug. “It’s uncomfortable. Just -”

A sudden ringing alerted stopped Kai’Sa short, and she was sent frowning. She looked at her own phone rather pointlessly, knowing that it wasn’t hers, and then looked questioningly at Ahri. “...Is that yours?”

“Yep,” Ahri replied, popping the _P._ “My alarm.”

“Which you don’t need,” Kai’Sa said slowly, “because you’re in here.”

Ahri nodded matter-of-factly. “That’s -”

“ _Ahri!_ ” A voice yelled, one that was very clearly fed up, annoyed, mad, and tired, all in one. “ _I swear to God!”_

A pillow was suddenly flung across the length of the room, from the living room across to the open-concept kitchen, and it hit Ahri full in the face. The fox yelped and shifted back, her tails moving and ears flipping in surprise, her head flinching backward. She didn’t topple, but Ahri came dangerously close to it. 

“A good start,” Kai’Sa observed, rolling her eyes at Ahri. 

“The girlfriend calls!” Ahri giggled, rubbing her cheek. “BRB, Kai. Wish me luck!”

“Don’t let me find your corpse in the hallway, please,” Kai’Sa called, and Ahri sent her a fond wave of teasing farewell. 

* * *


End file.
